The Kissing Booth
by St.BerryfortheWin
Summary: One-shot. Established Puckleberry. Rachel is signed up for a Glee kissing booth. Puck is not happy. M for cursing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its Characters**

"Okay guys it's been pointed out to me that we were a tad late in raising money for the club." Mr Schue announced in front of the club at the beginning of their rehearsal.

The kids looked entirely unexcited. Well, except for Rachel (Who else would inform Mr. Schue of his flaws) who was bouncing excitedly from her perch on Noah Puckerman's lap. But, for the most part no one cared. Some of the students (Tina, MIke, and Artie) at least tried to pretend they were the slightest bit interested while everyone else had a far off look on their face and Santana texted while Quinn filed her nails.

Still, the curly haired teacher continued. He wrote Fundraising, with his seven year old scrawl, on the whiteboard facing the students.

"So! Who's got some ideas." Mr. Schue ever the optimist acted as though every kid would have twelve brilliant plans each that they were just dying to share.

He was met with silence. No one really had any ideas. Puck had been kind enough to inform Rachel that no one would buy a raffle ticket when the prize was a free Glee concert. So, she was left quiet along with her peers.

"We could do a Glee carnival." Rachel suggested

"If by carnival you mean a big circle of dunk tanks then yeah sure _awesome _idea." Rachel shrank at Quinn's words.

Once again Mr. Schue said nothing when one of the girls insulted Rachel. However Puck refused to look the other way when someone insulted his girlfriend.

"Fuck off Baby Mama" Puck said to Quinn across the room.

"Puck! Thats not helpful. We need some ideas" Mr. Schue reprimanded

"Fine. I could make some more cupcakes that worked well last time." Puck smirked

Mr. Schue looked ready to agree and started to write it on the board before Rachel stopped him.

"Noah we are not getting the student body high again."

"You put drugs in the cupcakes?" Mr. Schue and Quinn shouted simultaneousley

"I was pregnant you asshole!" Quinn nearly screamed

"Chill, Rach is exaggerating it wasn't enough to get you high." Puck dismissed

"You are such an insensitive jerk!" Quinn was still fuming

"Can someone please get Quinn some midol." Puck asked to the class.

Quinn started to rise from her seat when Mr. Schue decided to interrupt the quickly escalating fight.

"Moving on! Does anyone else have an idea?" Quinn maintaned her icy glare but stayed in her seat.

Santana shoved her hand in the air. Mr. Schue internally cringed at what he assumed was going to come out of the firey latina's mouth.

"Yes, Santana?"

"We should do a kissing booth. If the Chubby BFG over there" she said with a nod in Finn's direction, " Can make even ten dollars then we could make atleast 750 dollars." she had a fair point

"I kissed _every _girl in this school except for Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes. Even you kissed me." Finn defended

"Yes I kissed you to give you mono...congrats you're a stud. Besides, a girl kissing booth has something that a boy kissing booth doesn't...repeat customers." Santana reasoned

"She's right I bet I could get 50 dollars of the same guy." Brittany was happy to give her two cents

"Thats a great idea. So its settled you two can do your kissing booth and we'll talk again tomorrow on when and how you're gonna do it. Class dismissed." Mr. Schue nearly ran out of the choir room door after he had announced the end of glee.

The teens were quick to shuffle out of the room behind their teacher. Everyone besides Santana and Brittany who remained sitting in their seats. The club was nearly completely out of the room when Santana called them back.

"Tubbers and Man Hands, you two hang back."

Quinn groaned but came to a stop along with Rachel and Puck.

"Did I call your name Puck? No? DIdn't think so. Buh-bye." Santana mocked with a bitchy hand wave.

Puck ignored her and focused his attention on Rachel.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked gently

"Yeah I'll be fine." Rachel said with a smile

"Love you" He bent down to press his lips to her forehead

"Gross! Get your ass outta here Puckerman. You two make me sick!" Santana complained while forcibley pushing Puck from the room

"Later Chicas" He said goodbye with a salute

"Alright, lets get down to business." Santana said while pulling a chair to the center of the room and sitting on it backwards with her arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Gee Sanny want to be a bit more specific." Quinn drawled from the seat she'd taken in the back row.

"We're making a scedule for the kissing booth." Brittany happily chirped while sitting indian style in her own chair

"I know that I hae fabulous orginizational skills, but there are only two of you and I think you could just take your free periods and then double up for lunch time. But, if you wanted to be exempt from some of your other classes to do the kissing booth then you could talk to Principal Figgins about our fundraising endeavor. In fact-" Rachel began to rant

"We dont need you to organize the damn thing Berry! We want you to be in it. Jesus Christ its like getting a sock from a fucking dog to get a word in around you." Santana interrupted

"What?" Rachel shouted

"We need all of the hot girls from glee to do it." Brittany said

"I can't" Rachel claimed

"I'm nearly posititie that you could get 100$ from Jew Fro alone in one hour." Santana urged

"This is a terrible idea" Brittany frowned at Rachel's words

"How? Its a dollar everyone  would pay a dollar for a piece of any of us." Santana said while motioning to the four glee girls stationed throughout the room

"Yes thats true. But I dont anyone who is going to pay a dollar to have their jaw broken." Rachel pointed out to the other three girls

"Well...no...they're paying for kisses Rach" Brittany corrected feeling genuinely confused

"Yes but the second any boy steps within within a hundred feet of that line Noah will physically harm said boy." Rachel informed them

"Yeah, well, you're boy toy is gonna have to cool it for an hour Yentyl." Santana bitched

"But-"

"You're going to be working the booth fourth period Berry. I know you have fourth period free. Quinn will take first and second. Britt will take 5th and 6th. I'll take 3rd and 7th along with working the booth with Britt during lunch. You're getting off easy Berry." Santana directed

"Santana!" Rachel nearly screamed

"End of discussion! We'll present this in glee tomorrow and the kissing booth will be the day after." Santana said on her way out the choir room door

*Next Day in Glee*

"...so tomorrow the four of us will be stationed at different times in a booth outside the cafeteria." Quinn smoothed down her skirt and then walked back to her seat

"Okay good job girls. I'm so-" Mr. Schue began

"Fuck that noise." Puck called out across the room

"Noah!" Rachel chided while punching him in the arm with her tiny little fist. Puck had to force himself from rolling his shoulder in discomfort. No way he was admitting that his 5'1" girlfriend's punches hurt...like a bitch.

"No way in hell you're doing that shit. The Puckasauras don't share."

"How many times do I have to ask you to refrain from cursing?" Rachel rhetorically questioned

"You're okay with this?" Puck very nearly growled at his girlfriend

"What? No! I tried to fight Santana on this and I tried to discuss it with Mr. Schue in an adult-like manner as well." Rachel defended

"You stormed into my office and said "Fix this fundraising disaster you hae helped to create it or I will be forced to take legal action" before flipping your hair and stomping out." Mr. Schue corrected

"She could've screamed." Mike pointed out

Rachel huffed, "Back to the problem at hand, I'm being told that that I must cooperate or else."

"Or else what exactly?" Puck asked

"Or else she's suspended from competition for not doing as shes told." Mr. Schue informed Puck

"That's bull-" Puck started

"Stop! We have practice! There will be a kissing booth! I'm sorry Puck and Rachel but you two have just got to be team players." Mr. Schue told the class before continuing with with rehearsal.

*The Next Day*

The next day went by extremely fast for Rachel. She dragged her feet from class to class praying that the kissing booth would be cancelled in, she glanced down at her watch, the next 46 minutes.

She was panicking seated in her third period math class she thought of the horrors that awaited her. Jacob Ben Israel had the gall to make this ordeal even more scary for her. His words were stuck bouncing around in her worried mind: "I just got 40 $ from my grandparents this weekend, see you fourth period." Forty dollars...forty kisses. At this point she was ready to pick the freshly sharpened pencil of her desk and stab herself with it, Dramatic?...Maybe...Worth It?...Definitely.

***BRING***

No way class is over. But, as she saw her fellow classmates file out of Mr. Spears room she realized that it was.

She spent a good three minutes walking to the bright green booth in the hallway.

"Ray you're here!" Brittany greeted her enthusiastically with a hug. Rachel half-heartedly hugged her back.

"Okay! I have to go class but the money goes here (she pointed to the box with the $ stickers all over it) and the kisses go here (she touched her finger to Rachel's lips)" Brittany giggled before skipping off to class

She eyed the line and nearly shiverred with disgust. Jacob Ben Israel looked like a kid on Christmas morning from her place in the front of the line. A suprising amount of boys were behind him though. There were atleast already twenty five boys behind him in line.

She was close to tears when she turned the small cardboard piece to the open side and watched in slow motion as Jacob started walking toward the booth.

He was almost at the booth when a large tan body jumped infront of him.

"Hey! There's a line!" Jacob shouted to Puck who had skipped infront of him

"You really wanna try me Jew Fro?" Puck growled while flexing his muscles

"No." Jacob cowered back a few feet and consoled himself with the fact that he would just have to go second

Puck leaned over the booth and said "So I hear you're selling kisses."

"I might be." Puck smiled

"Well then count me in." he declared while pulling a crisp one dollar bill from his pocket

He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear before pulling her face to his. The kiss started out light and tame and slowly escalated to one of passion. Puck's tongue swiped her lower lip begging for entrance. She was quick to open her mouth and let him in.

Their tongues dueled for what seemed like forever. Fingers were knotted in hair and light moaning could be hear along with aggravated groans and the sobbing of a short Jewish boy.

They were still glued together by the lips when-

***BRING***

Puck pulled back and smiled at his flushed and tousled girlfriend before brushing his thumb along her lower lip and saying, "Brittany and Santana's turn"

*Later in Glee*

"Okay so we have $974. Rachel bring us what you've got."Mr. Schue said infront of the glee club

Rachel proubly stood from Puck's lap and merrily pranced to her teacher. She handed him one dollar bill before giving him her mega-watt smile and returning to her and Puck's shared seat.

"You only made one dollar? What were you doing for the entire period?" Mr. Schue shoute while trying to wrap his head around the small sum handed to him

All eyes turned to Rachel and she simply shrugged and said "kissing" before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Puck's more than willing lips.


End file.
